One Night Off
by GothamFan78
Summary: What if Ra's al Ghul had never showed up the night Bruce and Selina had nearly kissed? What if Selina actually managed to convince Bruce to take one night off? (Warning: Sexual Content) (BatCat) (4x19) (Lemon)


A/N: Quick warning for anyone who doesn't know what a Lemon is: this piece is not for the innocent minded. Proceed with caution, butt for those who are looking for something like this: Enjoy!

One Night Off

"We can find out from Barbara where the League hides. Temples, safe houses, he'll be in one of them. Meanwhile, we'll try to fix the knife…" Bruce rambled.

Selina sarcastically interrupted, "Yeah, we'll just take it to the magic knife shop. No problem."

Bruce scolded, "Selina, be serious…"

She cut him off, "I am. If Ra's wanted you dead you would be. He obviously likes you."

"It's not about me."

"I know it's not about you." Selina sighed. "Gotham has managed a long time without you. It can manage a little longer if you have one night off." Selina dropped her gaze to the floor and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

He smirked. "One night, huh?"

Selina looked at him quizzically and then realized what he was implying. She shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

Bruce started to move slightly closer to the girl. "It's what I meant." He glanced at her lips and then back up to her eyes, asking for permission.

When she didn't decline, he leaned in and she met him in a sweet and tender kiss. They stood for a few moments before she pulled away. "I gotta go find a place to stay for the night. I doubt Babs is gonna be happy with me after…"

She started to walk back towards the window but Bruce caught her hand. She turned back to him and he took her other hand in his, forcing Selina to completely face him.

He spoke just above a whisper, but Selina heard him clear as day, "You can stay with me."

She raised an eyebrow at his boldness. The once timid boy that she'd fallen for all those years ago was now entirely replaced by someone else.

This tougher, dangerous version of Bruce Wayne had swallowed that innocent little kid whole.

And she loved it.

"Well…I admit. I wouldn't mind spending a night in my old room," she teased.

He shook his head. "I don't think it'd be ready to accommodate a guest, and Alfred already went to bed…"

"Where will I stay then?" Selina asked, slowly moving closer to the slightly younger boy.

They were barely inches apart when Bruce smirked and told her, "I think we can figure something out."

This time, she kissed him. However, it resembled nothing of the first, innocent kiss they'd shared that night. She pushed her body onto his and they began a heated, passionate game of cat and mouse, of who'd get the upper hand.

Eventually, Bruce grew tired of the game and decided to try a different method. He reached down to her legs and lifted her clean off the ground. She shrieked in surprise, giving Bruce a chance to take over.

Selina realized what he was doing. She thought to herself, Well, if he's gonna play dirty…and then proceeded to dig her nails into his upper back.

He cried out in a mix of pain and surprise, and they resumed their game of cat and mouse.

Selina eventually broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "You know, I don't think I've ever actually been in your bedroom…"

He planted a short kiss on the side of her neck, earning a small hum of pleasure from the girl. "No. I don't think you have. Would you like to?"

She smirked. "I'd thought you'd never ask," and they continued their passionate kiss as Bruce carried her out of the study and across the hall to his bedroom.

When they entered, Selina wiggled free of Bruce's grip and teased, "I thought it'd be bigger," gesturing all around her to Bruce's bedroom.

He walked up behind her and whispered into her ear, "I don't think Alfred likes it when people have shoes on in my room. He says it messes up the carpet."

She let out an uncontrollable gasp at having him so close. "Oh, really? Well, I wouldn't want to be rude…"

Selina plopped down on his bed and started untying her black combat boots. Before she could remove them, however, Bruce stooped down and said, "Please, allow me." He slid off both of her boots and chucked them to the side.

She reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Bringing him close to her, she told him, "You still haven't told me where I'll be staying tonight…" but Bruce never answered.

He didn't need to.

He crashed down onto her lips and they continued their hot, passionate kiss. At some point, Selina rolled them over so she was on top. She sat up on his abdomen and commented, "I bet this isn't the first girl you've gotten in here with all that partying."

Selina saw Bruce's eyes went a shade darker than normal and a shiver went down her spine. In a completely real and serious moment, he picked her up and sat her to the side. She went to kiss him again but this time he pulled back. He told her, "No. I never…did anything with those girls."

"Really? I'm sure any of them would've just loved to have seen all of the great Bruce Wayne."

He shook his head. "It's not that I didn't have the opportunity." She scoffed at him, but he slowly continued, "But I didn't want to. Not with them."

"Why not?" Selina asked, a little bit scared of his answer but curious nonetheless.

"Because," he leaned in and growled, "it wouldn't have meant anything."

Selina's pupils widened with admiration and she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She practically tackled him back down onto the bed, taking her position on top of his chest.

Without a word, Selina removed her jacket and tossed it to the ground. She proceeded to take hold of the hem of her shirt, but Bruce reached up to stop her. He asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm sure." They kissed tenderly and Selina only broke away to fully pull her shirt off of her body.

His eyes went wide at the sight.

She tried to fake a smirk of confidence, but Bruce saw right through her facade. He could tell that she was a bit uncomfortable, but still wanted this.

He reached up to her breasts which were still covered by a thin, black bra. Carefully, he grasped one and gave it a slight squeeze. She gasped at his touch, giving him the confidence to take the other one as well and do the same, a bit harder this time, but not by much. This time, her head fell back and she let out a pleasure-fueled moan.

Bruce had been heating up all night, but her reaction sent him over the line. His pants started to feel really constricting.

Apparently, Selina sensed his arousal and she reached down between her legs, all the way to his crotch. When her hand touched him there, his head fell back and he let out a low, guttural moan. He saw her smirk, but she didn't tease him. Instead, her hands came back up to the bottom of his shirt.

She started nudging it playfully, like a cat showing its owner its food bowl was empty. He sat up and she pulled his shirt off of him. Her eyebrows shot up at his physique and commented, "Wow…"

He smiled and said, "My thoughts exactly."

He bent forward and placed his face in between her breasts. Selina moaned loudly as he proceeded to fondle and kiss her breasts, alternating which received double treatment. Her nipples went hard, and the bra she was wearing was starting to become really uncomfortable.

She saw him smirk and as revenge started rubbing his chest and back, taking time to pinch his nipples. He gasped and she smirked at him, glad to have reestablished the natural order of things where she was the boss.

However, her attempt at regaining control only made Bruce get more aggressive with his teasing. He reached around her back and started rubbing small circles around the clip of her bra. She wanted nothing more than to be free of it, but Bruce simply refused to satisfy her. She reached around to do it herself, but Bruce caught her wrists and told her, "Slow down. I'll get there eventually."

She questioned, "Are you sure this is your first time?"

He started kissing and nipping at her neck, earning little sighs from Selina. "Yeah. It is. What about you…" he trailed off.

She shrugged. "First time by choice, yes. But first time having...it...no, it isn't."

"So," he looked up at her and she saw the tiniest remnant of that little boy in his eyes, "it won't hurt you?"

Her earnest expression changed swiftly into a grin, "Only if you do it right…"

She saw the scared boy sink back in his eyes. It was replaced by this new Bruce's look of...whatever it was.

All Bruce knew: he was ready.

He reached around to her back and took the clip in his hands. Surprising, it came off easier than he'd expected, and Selina's chest was now completely bare.

He saw her blush, but she had no reason to be ashamed.

She was perfect.

They began making out again, this time with a lot more touching involved. At some point, Selina broke away and slid down to the foot of the King-sized bed. She undid Bruce's belt and pulled down his pants in one swift motion.

She teased, "Excited, are we?" glancing at his boxers which were almost stretched to the brim. He shrugged and she seductively told him, "Well then sit back, cause you haven't seen nothing yet."

Selina turned around and, slowly, inch-by-inch, undid her pants zipper. When it was undone, she made a show of pulling down the waist, first just below the line of her panties, then below her butt, and then all the way down until they were off. She finished in a bent over position and decided to wag her butt back and forth once before standing back up and turning to Bruce.

The look on his face almost made her laugh out loud. She slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips as much as possible, and then turned around and sat on his lap. She whispered seductively into his ear, "Enjoying the show?"

He nodded, unable to speak actual words. She turned around and sat on his lap, facing him this time. Her hips straddled his… All the blood in her body rushed in that one moment. She felt out his member with her thighs, figuring out how big it was. She decided in that moment that this was definitely gonna hurt for a bit. It'd been over six years since she'd lost her virginity, and it hadn't exactly been by choice. Since then, she had never had the reason to be with someone, so she wasn't sure how well this was going to work.

Finally, Bruce reached out and took hold of her panties. He asked her, "Are you sure?" She bit her lip and nodded.

He removed her underwear in one go, leaving Selina completely naked in front of him.

Bruce's breath caught at the sight of her.

His hand drifted down to her entrance, but he stopped before he'd reached it. He looked up at her, asking once more for permission. This time, Selina took his wrist and guided his hand to her center.

She gasped at his slightest touch, waves of pleasure coursing through her. Bruce noticed how moist she'd been, which made him feel slightly more confident.

He rubbed forwards and backwards on her lips, earning contents sighs and moans from the older girl.

After a bit of this, Selina pulled him off the bed and into a standing position. She knelt down and took hold of his boxers. She glanced up at him and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. Selina whispered, "Relax, kid. I don't bite," and then pulled his boxers all the way off.

Her eyes went wide at his erect member. She put her forearm up next to it and it was nearly the same size. She raised a hand and wrapped it around his shaft, earning a gasp from her partner.

Testingly, she stroked it once, and Bruce actually moaned out loud.

Taking this as a sign of approval, she repeated the motion, and then again, and then again until she got into a steady rhythm.

Bruce was in heaven.

Not only had his gamble paid off in flirting with her, but now he was legitimately doing it with Selina Kyle. The night had taken an unexpected turn and he was loving every second.

At some point, Selina started using both hands, which only doubled the pleasure Bruce was feeling from it.

After a minute or so, Selina decided to try something else. She licked the very top of its head, and Bruce gasped. Smiling to herself, she repeated the process, taking more of his member into her mouth. He moaned loudly at her tongue's touch.

Finally, she opened her mouth and throat as much as she could and completely descended on his cock. It didn't have a particularly pleasant taste, but it wasn't so gross that she couldn't handle it.

She'd had to eat some pretty disgusting things in her life in order to survive, and this was nowhere near that.

Besides, Bruce looked like he was about to fall over in pleasure which was payment enough for her. She pulled back. She'd almost made it all the way down, but there was still at least an inch that she hadn't gotten yet.

Practically unhinging her jaw, she went back down and took his entire member into her mouth and the start of her throat. He heard her gag a few times before he pulled out and she started gasping for breath.

He asked her, "Are you alright?" worried that he had somehow hurt the girl.

Once she caught her breath she started laughing at his worry. "I'm fine. It was just bigger than I thought…"

Seeing no reason to continue blowing him, she stood up and shoved him back onto the bed playfully. Before he could fall, he grabbed her wrists and took her down with him. They landed together, Selina's face just inches from Bruce's and her wild, curly hair framing her face perfectly.

In that moment, Bruce decided she'd never looked so beautiful.

He kissed her. Not as passionately as he had earlier and not as innocently as their first ever kiss all those years ago. Just somewhere in the middle. Somewhere where it had real meaning.

She returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck and purring softly in contentment.

Bruce knew what he had to do next. He took his member in one hand and her firm bottom with the other. She broke from the kiss and gazed into his eyes. She nodded and he started to ease into her.

At their first touch, both Bruce and Selina gasped. He continued to push in slowly, trying at all costs not to hurt her.

When he was an inch or so in, Selina put a firm hand on his chest and he paused. She breathed in and out a few times before she finally nodded again and he continued entering her core.

At some point, he felt her farthest wall with his member and stopped. He looked up and saw her eyes were glistening slightly, but her look of pleasure assured him that she was okay. Inch by inch, he raised her up a bit and then back down again, doing everything he could to hold himself back.

It was his first time, and he'd never felt anything so good.

After a minute of this, he felt Selina's walls loosen up a bit and he was able to push deeper into her. She moaned loudly, and Bruce would later wonder if Alfred could hear them down the hall.

However, in the moment, neither of them cared.

When he was all the way in, Selina leaned her head down next to his ear and whispered, "Now...fuck me, Bruce."

He didn't need to be told twice.

He started to go in and out of her womanhood at a decent pace. Selina eventually joined in and started raising her hips when he pulled out, and bringing them back down when he entered

They were both moaning and gasping loudly with pleasure. He started to pick up the pace to where Selina's jaw dropped. She started repeating his name over and over, "Bruce...Bruce…" After a few seconds at the faster pace, Selina sucked in air and Bruce felt her walls tighten around his member.

They started to ripple as she came, and Bruce had never felt anything quite like the sensation. After fifteen seconds or so, Selina started breathing heavily and she fell over onto his chest, forcing Bruce to pull out.

They laid there for a while, enjoying the feeling. Selina eventually sat up and asked him, "Done already, are we?" He shook his head and she smirked. "I didn't think so." She climbed over to the side of the bed and sat up on all fours with her ass facing out. She told him, "I've always wanted to try it like this."

He got up and walked around the side, taking in the full sight of Selina Kyle. He rubbed her butt once and then tried something risky. He slapped her right cheek, but not too hard. She shrieked in a combination of pleasure and surprise. He did the same to her other cheek with the same result.

Raising his member to be level with her opening, he entered her, although a bit too quickly. He heard her gasp, but she didn't tell him to stop so he started fucking her. He could feel that he was hitting new parts of her core that hadn't been explored before, and he felt that from that position he was able to get deeper, too.

Selina shrieked and moaned in pleasure as he fucked her from behind. She started repeating on loop, "Oh yeah...yes, Bruce...fuck me…right there right there right there!" She cried out again. Her arms shook so much that they collapsed and Bruce had to hold her butt in the air as she orgasmed again.

It took her a minute to recover but she wasn't done yet. In Selina's mind, Bruce was currently winning two to zero, and she was determined that she'd make the billionaire boy come.

She grabbed him by the arm and brought him down onto the bed, using his momentum to flip around so she was sitting on his legs, inches from his still-erect member.

She took it in her hands and started playing with it. She told him, "You haven't seen anything yet, Wayne. I'll show you what a good time looks like." With that, she rose from his legs and sat right back down onto his penis, allowing it to penetrate her.

He started getting ready to take over, but Selina grabbed his hands and forced them onto the bed. "Oh no, you don't," Selina told him. "It's my turn."

With that, she started rolling her hips in circles, taking his member for a ride. He moaned loudly and she continued teasing him. She also started rising and falling on his manhood, and by the end, she'd started going straight up and down.

Bruce was in a state of pure, mind-numbing pleasure and he started to feel a surge in his crotch. All the blood rushed from his head and he cried out, "Selina!"

Apparently she realized what was going on and was able to raise off of him before he came. He'd only released once before she got her head down on his cock and started taking his load in her mouth.

He came over and over before his member stopped throbbing and Bruce sunk back into the bed. When he looked up at her, she opened her mouth wide to show his cum to him and then... she swallowed it.

Granted it wasn't an incredible taste, but the look on Bruce's face was well worth the discomfort to Selina.

They fell down onto the bed and laid there contently for who knows how long.

* * *

The next morning, Selina woke up to an empty bed. She would've thought the previous night had been a dream had it not been for the slight aching pain between her legs. That and the fact that the bed she was in was at least four times bigger than any she'd ever slept in while living in Gotham.

She sat up and remembered where she was. Her clothes from the past night had been neatly folded and laid at the foot of her bed. Even a new pair of underwear had been provided to replace the soaked panties she'd had the previous night.

She threw on the clothes before noticing a note left for her on a dresser, that was laid next to a car key. She picked it up and read, "Dear Selina, I greatly enjoyed our night together, but I feel as though my current guardian wouldn't approve. Hopefully the clothes I laid out for you will be to your satisfaction. I hope to see you again very soon, love, Bruce. PS, you can keep the car if you want."

She raised an eyebrow. Smirking to herself, Selina crumpled up the letter and tossed it onto the floor. "Like hell," Selina said to herself. She exited the room through the regular door and made her way down to the kitchen where Bruce was sure to be eating breakfast.

She walked in loudly, making no attempt to muffle her approach. Bruce would know she was coming anyways so there was really no point in trying to sneak up.

Bruce was sitting at the counter and drinking a cup of coffee while Alfred bustled around the kitchen. She walked up behind him and whispered, "Thanks for everything," and kissed him on the cheek before making her way to the door to the garage. She walked right past Alfred and said, "Morning, Jeeves," and then left.

She just barely heard Alfred yell at Bruce, " _What the bloody hell was she_ …" but her attention turned to the car that Bruce had picked out for her. It was the one that he'd dropped her off in before getting jumped by Jerome.

She smiled to herself, remembering that day when he'd acted like he was going to kiss her, but turned out to just open the car door for her.

"Bastard," she said out loud, before climbing in her new car and pulling out of Wayne Manor.

A/N: Well, that was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, make sure to review as all and any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
